Pein Oneshot
by MzMidna
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THIS ONESHOT  I read it and decided it was too good to let it go to waist. All credit goes to sasayakibara at   Again I do not own


**by ~sasayakibara**

**Years ago we had a fight, a fight that separated us forever…or so I thought. We never knew we would meet again, if fact we hoped we would never meet again. The only think I can say is…why did it have to end the way it did?**

**Nina had just sneaked in the Akatsuki base and stole so VERY important documents. She had been running for 2 days already, and she was about to taking a rest when she saw a flash of black…red…orange and a shining silver.**

**"Pein, I see you found me." Nina said.**

**'Nina, I haven't forgotten you.' Pein thought. Even though she was the LAST person he wanted to hurt.**

**A blind man (*chough* Itachi *chough*) could see the betrayal, pain, foreign love, and sorrow the Akatsuki leader, Pein, felt at the moment, directed towards that girl. Nina, in her hand carried documents. Documents that held forbidden knowledge. In those documents, was how to kill a god, Pein and Madara. **

**She knew what the documents held, she knew that if the wrong hands got these Pein would die. But she wouldn't let old feelings grasp her. She refused to become weakened by the man she loved…or is it loves? **

**Pein was so confused, so hurt. Zetsu said someone from Konohagakure would come to try and steal the documents on Madara and himself. But why her? Her of ALL people. **

**"Nina…why?" **

**"Pein, what we were is no longer. It is time I moved on. Every day I think of you, when they had this mission available…I just…I wanted to be the one to watch you die, have you die by my hands. That way I KNEW it was over."**  
**"…I loved you"**

**"Love…a great weakness, I loved at one point Pein. But I'm passed that. Now its time for you to die."**

**Pein, she's never seen him so heartbroken. His head dropped as his eyes glazed over and darkened. She suddenly realized the pain, the torture he suffered each and every day. She half expected him to break down at that moment. Actually she was surprised to see him mentally stable. Threw all that darkness…he must be so lost.**

**She slowly walked up to him.**

**"NO! stay back! I wont let you hurt me more!"**

**Tears were streaking down Pein's face, try, trying so hard to stay strong.**

**"Pein…I'm so sorry-" she couldn't even finish her sentence before she was grabbed by the neck, tightly.**

**"no…I wont let you hurt me…" **

**Pein looked like he was finally breaking, after all those years of trying. Normally she would feel proud of her self, but now she just felt so guilty, so heartbroken. All she wanted to do was cry, and so she did.**

**Pein lifted his head with dull, lifeless eyes.**

**"Don't worry, Nina, I will end it quickly, with out pain."**

**Pein at that moment seemed to smile. A content smile.**

**"You will get to see the light, your pain will end, and I will live your pain for you. I won't let any of those bad men hurt you (speaking of the Akatsuki members searching for her and the documents) I love you Nina, I love you. I'll protect you, Even if I must face all the pain in this world."**

** Nina's eyes grew wide. What had she done? He's gone insane. She would try to snap him out of it, but the fact that he offered to take her pain off her shoulders and put it on his and was willing to hurt his own organization for a woman that held his deepest darkest secrets, secrets that could kill him, was proof enough, he was to far gone.**

**Pein's P.O.V.**

**'…I am Pein…pronounced Pain…I should have seen this coming. I could never be happy. I will always live up to my name…the light; it's so dim, so far away. Nina will take my place in heaven as I take her place on earth. Nina will be free! Free from this ever lasting pain! '**

**Slowly, Pein slipped into the darkness. His sanity fading by the second. Then he his lost grip. He started to forget who he was, what was around him. Memories erasing them self's. Protecting him self from further pain, from further torture. Suddenly his head snapped up.**

**End P.O.V**

**Nina saw Pein's head snap up. She saw the alertness in his eyes and was about to sigh in relief, thinking he was back to normal. She gasped as a searing pain shoot threw her back. She slowly opened her eyes to see Rin'negan staring back at her, angrily. **

**Pein's P.O.V**

**As soon as my head snapped up, I realized something…where was i? what was I doing here? And why the fuck does my head hurt and…feel so…empty? (xD Pein…your head was always empty Pein: *glares* your lucky this story interests me…and I think you ruined the mood ;3 Me: OH FUCKING JASHIN!) I tried to think back as far as I could…I can't remember…anything…only things involving the Akatsuki. I quickly scanned the area. All I saw was a girl, a few years younger than me. And, I was choking her…AND SHE HAD THE DOCUMENTS! In my panic I did the only thing I could think of…**

**End P.O.V**

**Pein threw the girl at the nearest tree and ripped the documents from her hand, checking the seal to see if it has been broken. It wasn't. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU HAVE THESES!"**

**Nina felt the documents literally ripped from her hands. **  
**"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU HAVE THESE!"**

**This time it was her head that snapped up. **

**'what?' she thought.**

**"Don't you remember me Pein?"**

**Pein glared at the girl in front of him. Who was this girl to talk to HIM in a familiar way, a GOD! **

**"Stupid girl, I never have seen you before. Now die."**

**Pein had a calm face. TO calm. He brought up his hand with a black nail he pulled out of a near by board. Damn that guy was resourceful 0_0.**

**Nina's P.O.V**

**Those words '…I never have seen you before. Now die' it hurt her so badly. They used to love each other so much. Was it her or him that was the truly heartbroken one? Did she even shed a tear after that fight, loosing a man that, at the time, loved her? Was that fight even worth this? …what was the fight? … Oh yeah, this, that is happening to me now, is my fault. I played with his heart. 'Loving' him out of lust. He loved her with his heart, she loved him with desire. Now here she was, the man she 'loved' standing above her, having completely forgotten her, about to kill her. Even though she never loved him truly…it hurt to know he'd forgotten her.**

**End P.O.V**

**Pein stabbed the nail threw her left hand, pining it to the tree. She screamed in agony loudly. **

**Else Where**

**All the searching Akatsuki looked up as they heard a girl scream. It sounded like the girl they were searching for. So they ran towards the sound, and they ran fast.**

**Back with Pein and Nina**

**Pein miraculously found another nail out of nowhere. **

**"Pein, I hate you. I hope you die. I hope you burn in hell."**  
**Pein then struck the other nail in her right hand earning another cry. **

**Pein's P.O.V**

**Pein suddenly felt a pain shoot threw his head. Memories of pain, betrayal , ect. … all emitting from this girl. This girl…caused him so much pain. She killed him inside. He loved her, but she just loved his body. The memories replay so real, like he could reach out and touch them. Tears streaked down his face.**

**End P.O.V**

**Nina saw the tears streak down his face, and wanted to cry with him.**  
**"Nina, as I said…I wont let you hurt me again…"**

**Nina's eyes grew wide. A black blade slid into view from his cloaks sleeve. He raised his blade inches above her heart. Nina squeezed her eyes shut waiting, waiting for the pain. But it never came, and something wet, cold yet warm, was spattering on her face.**

**Akatsuki P.O.V (not Pein)**

**They were standing there for about 10 minutes. They couldn't deny it, there leader was shattered. He was dead on the inside. They could see his pain. **

**Madara's P.O.V**

**Pein. You're to far gone to save now. Don't worry, the pain is about to end. I'm going to set you free. He pulled his sword from it's sheath, aimed, and threw, fast and hard.**

**Pein's P.O.V**

**I felt a sudden sharp pain go threw my chest. Looking down I saw Madara's sword. Blood every where. He struck my heart, in the middle. I could feel the beats turning faint. Blood dripped from the corners of my mouth. My body went so numb, so cold. My body started to shiver. My breathing got ragged. I dropped my weapon. Looking down at Nina. I wanted to cry. I lost my sanity, in blind rage. Only then did I realize I was crying. I reached up a shaky hand to grab Nina's chin, ever so lightly.**

**Back with Pein and Nina**

**Nina felt coldness all around her, something sharp was poking her, though not hurting her. A liquid dripped of her face, it was a thick liquid, and had a metal like taste to it…could it be? Nina felt a vibration, like shivering? Then she heard ragged breath. She got scared. She heard a clatter of metal hitting earth. Then, then she felt a shaky hand lightly grip her chin, forcing her to look up, though her eyes were still closed. She felt cold lips touch her much warmer ones. Then all together, everything stopped. She no longer felt Pein's (she guessed the one kissing her was Pein) lips on hers. His hand moved, kind of slid, from her face. His body weight pulled away from her. Then a light splash.**

**Pein's P.O.V**

**'Just one more kiss…' he thought to him self. Closing his eyes as he did so. **  
**'I will just open my eyes to see her one more time…just after I kiss her…I still love you Nina…if you love me…is it my body…or just me? Do you love ME? I want to hear you say it…but I guess that wont ever happen again…'**

**He pulled away, letting his hand slide from her face. Then all together he slowly fell to the ground. Making a light splash as he fell in his own blood.**  
**Back with Nina**

**Her eyes shot open when hearing the splash, and instantly looked down. She never told him, her worst fear. But it had just come true…Pein's lifeless body lying at her feet. Blood still slightly spilling out his mouth. Eyes partially open, dull, lifeless. She slowly bent down, emotionless face as she checked his pulse. None, and he was cold, deathly cold. She looked to see what had killed him. Madara's blade stuck threw his chest. She recognized the blade from when she was in the Akatsuki, with Pein, happy with Pein. It sunk in…It struck her like a ton of bricks…Pein's dead, gone, forever. She then remembers her last words to him.**

**"Pein, I hate you. I hope you die. I hope you burn in hell."**

**She suddenly started to cry. She clutched Pein's body in her hands. Screaming out Pein's name. the tears couldn't stop flowing. She would scream out protests, hoping this was just another nightmare, and she would wake up in the Akatsuki base, in Pein's warm, comfortable arms. She really DID love HIM…not just his body…but his soul. Nina couldn't stop thinking about his perfect smile. There was so many things she wished she could take back.**

**"Pein, what we were is no longer. It is time I moved on. Every day I think of you, when they had this mission available…I just…I wanted to be the one to watch you die, have you die by my hands. That way I KNEW it was over."**

**Nina realized she lied, to both her self and Pein.**

**"I love you, Pein, I love you."**


End file.
